


No Questions

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing Jim likes most about Harvey is that he doesn't ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600666.html?thread=83747930#t83747930) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

The thing Jim likes most about Harvey is that he doesn't ask questions. Well, sometimes he asks questions, but he doesn't press for answers and no matter how rough around the edges he is, he somehow knows when to avoid things that really need to be avoided. Those things make him a good partner, if not necessarily a good detective, and Jim's glad of that at least.

Jim's even more glad of it when it comes to more personal things. Because it means that when Jim knocks on his apartment door at one in the morning, a little drunk and a lot disheveled, Harvey doesn't ask, he just opens the door and offers a beer.

It's surprisingly comfortable, sitting in Harvey's crappy living room in the middle of the night, both of them exhausted and at least a little buzzed. Jim finds himself drifting closer on the couch, not really sure what he wants, but pretty sure that Harvey at least won't say no. Jim likes that about Harvey too.

In no time at all they're practically sitting on each other, beers long forgotten, and Jim feels like he should do something to break the silence. He could leave, go back to his own empty apartment, and Harvey would let him, but he's not sure that's what he should do. He's never been one to back down from what he wants or shy away from anything, and this time is no different.

“I'm going to kiss you,” he says, leaning forward and giving Harvey no time to respond.

It's hot and scratchy and a little sloppy, but it's also surprisingly good. They fall into one another, hands moving to touch as much as they can reach, uncoordinated but enthusiastic. Somehow they make it to the bedroom and it gets even better, clothes discarded and bodies moving in rhythm.

The morning will bring a whole new set of complications and decisions, but Jim knows that no matter what they decide, whether this whole thing is forgotten or they figure out a way to continue, Harvey won't ask any questions. And that is what makes them work.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
